


Being Left

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-25
Updated: 2006-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: He would see his brother again--Boromir had promised.





	Being Left

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Last Times" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). This is a companion piece to [Leaving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030129).

Faramir watched his brother's tall form until horse and rider grew too small to be seen, blending into the horizon. He always watched until his brother faded away, though Boromir teased him for it--just in case this was the last sight he'd have of his beloved brother, he wanted to burn it into his memory.

This time the compulsion to watch until there was nothing _to_ watch was even stronger, buoyed by nightmares, of Boromir dead far from everything he knew. He shook his head to dispel such foolish thoughts. He would see his brother again--Boromir had promised.


End file.
